


Let's make it work

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [612]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Alcohol, Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: La première fois que Niko lui parle du Bayern, il est ivre mort.
Relationships: Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [612]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Let's make it work

**Author's Note:**

> surprise : https://ninethreetwozero.tumblr.com/post/633158505123184640/as-monacoright-most-of-ligue-1-players

Let’s make it work

La première fois que Niko lui parle du Bayern, il est ivre mort. Wissam ne lui a jamais forcé à en parler, les mots viennent tout seul. Il avait à peine à piocher dans le mini-bar, quelques gorgées, et son entraîneur finissait avec la tête sur son épaule, plus du tout maître de lui-même, une chaleur anormale radiant de son corps. Il ne tient pas du tout l’alcool, Wissam a pu le constater très facilement. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure en passant sa main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur, ils sont partis courir en pleine nuit juste avant, ce qui explique le petit réconfort. Il n’attendait rien, pas d’informations sur le Bayern, parce qu’il sait à quel point le passé peut faire mal, alors un léger murmure pour lui dire qu’il se sent mieux ici que là-bas ? Wissam n’aurait jamais pu s’en douter. Une boule s’était formée dans sa gorge, qu’était-il censé répondre à ça ? Il n’avait aucune foutue idée de ce qui avait pu se passer _là-bas_ pour qu’il puisse déjà faire la comparaison, et la partager avec lui. Mais il avait fait de son mieux pour rester calme et lui faire boire de l’eau, pour rendre le réveil moins difficile. Et les mots restèrent dans son esprit une bonne partie de la nuit, ses doigts toujours perdus dans ses cheveux, sa tête sur son torse.

La deuxième fois qu’il entend parler du club allemand de la part de Niko, ils viennent de coucher ensemble. Ou plutôt, Wissam s’occupe de remplacer le drap, pendant que son entraîneur est parti sous la douche. Il ne se souvient plus exactement de tout, mais il sait qu'ils ont couché ensemble, quand son regard a glissé sur le sol pour voir des feuilles de match, mais pas de Monaco. Il en a pris une en main, regardant la date. 2 novembre 2019. Ça lui a dit quelque chose mais il n'osait pas se souvenir correctement de ce qu'il avait pu voir l'année dernière. Il n'aime pas voir le score sur le côté. Son froncement de sourcils se transforme rapidement en surprise quand il sent la main de Niko se poser la sienne, ressortant de la salle de bain avec des cheveux trempés. Wissam ne sait pas s'il doit lui demander pourquoi il garde ça, il ne veut pas être impoli. Il obtient malgré tout une réponse, c'est bien ce qu'il pense, le dernier match. Il brûlera cette merde avant que le coach ne s’en aperçoive.

La troisième fois, Wissam est celui qui a du mal à tenir debout. Il tient mieux l’alcool que Niko, mais ce n’est pas autant que Cesc. Il a néanmoins réussi à s’allonger sur le balcon, l’un des transats rangés dans le placard de la chambre sortant finalement de sa cachette pour le sauver de son mal de tête. Définitivement trop bu. Niko est à côté de lui, agenouillé pour le faire boire de l’eau, bien évidemment pour ne pas que son meilleur attaquant ne doive rater l’entraînement le lendemain à cause d’une gueule de bois. Une question qu’il n’aurait pas dû poser échappe à sa bouche avant même qu’il ne se rende compte qu’il avait besoin de la prononcer. **Did someone fucking hurt you in Munich ?** Le petit rire triste qu’il obtient ne l’enchante pas, mais s’il doit prendre ça comme un _non_ , alors ce sera une réponse. Il a sûrement déjà trop parlé, alors la migraine qui le frappe au même moment l’aide à ne pas réfléchir de trop. Wissam ne sait toujours pas si c’est une bonne chose qu’il n’entende pas parler du Bayern si souvent que ça…

La quatrième fois, Wissam l’a invité à venir manger chez lui pour une fois, au lieu de toujours manger séparément avant de se retrouver dans sa chambre. Il n’est pas un fin cuisinier, alors le plat de spaghettis mis à réchauffer lui convient sur le moment. La soirée se déroule bien jusqu’à ce qu’il allume la télé pour voir les résultats, Niko semblant endormi sur ses genoux. Wissam ne veut pas le réveiller alors il regarde avec le son au plus bas, glissant du mieux possible la couverture à portée de main jusqu’au corps endormi sur le sien, passant sans s’en rendre réellement compte ses doigts entre ses mèches pour les remettre en place. Un froncement de sourcils apparaît une nouvelle fois sur son visage quand il voit le succès du Bayern, tout un tas de pensées l’obsèdent à propos de cette foutue équipe et du lien qu’elle a pu avoir avec l’homme qu’il aime. Il est prêt à changer de chaîne quand Niko pose sa main sur la sienne, lui demandant de le laisser regarder encore un peu. Wissam ne peut pas lui dire non, mais il ne veut pas non plus que ça lui rappelle des mauvais souvenirs.

‘’It ain’t right. You should be with them, not with me.’’

‘’Maybe, but I made my choice, it’s too late and I’m happy for them.’’

‘’It’s not fair…’’

‘’… I know…’’

Il n’y a pas de cinquième ou de sixième fois, parce que Wissam fait tout son possible pour ignorer ce sujet, pour ne jamais l’évoquer et être sûr de ne jamais sentir de la tristesse en son entraîneur. Wissam a promis de le rendre heureux, et il ne compte pas être celui qui lui fait se rappeler des conneries.

Fin


End file.
